1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional input manipulator for use in a data input into an upper node apparatus such as a computer and for simulation using such an upper node apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 schematically shows a conventional three-dimensional input manipulator 1100. For example, when three-dimensionally moving a virtual pointer of a virtual person's finger tip, this three-dimensional input manipulator 1100 is used for inputting a positional information of this virtual pointer.
This three-dimensional input manipulator 1100 includes: a single bar-shaped operation grip 1110 which is manually moved to any position within a predetermined work area and performs input; first operation input means 1120 for supporting one (first) end of this operation grip 1110 with 6 degrees of freedom; second operation input means 1130 for supporting the other (second) end of the operation grip 1110 with 6 degrees of freedom; and grip displacement detection means (not depicted) for detecting changes in position and direction of the operation grip 1110.
Each of the operation input means 1120, 1130 has a plurality of link members and 6 revolute joints for rotatably connecting these link members. With this configuration, the operation grip 1110 has 6 degrees of freedom (positional change and state change of the operation grip 1110).
A state change of the operation grip 1110 is detected by grip displacement amount detection means which detects a rotation angle change for each of the revolute joints generated when the operation grip 1110 is moved or changed in direction and the detected values are used for overall calculations.
In the aforementioned conventional example, however, at least one of the operation input means should have a large movable range, which in turn requires a large size of the apparatus. This is caused by the fact that in this conventional three-dimensional input manipulator, as has been described above, the both ends of the bar-shaped operation grip are supported by the two operation input means.
That is, when operating the bar-shaped operation grip, the operator grasps the intermediate portion of the operation grip and moves one end (a first end) of the operation grip toward a target position or changes the inclination angle of the operation grip. When a state change (inclination angle change) of the operation grip is entered, positional change occurs at one end around the other end or at both ends around the grasped portion of the operation grip.
Here, for one end of the operation grip, the other end moves along the spherical surface having a radius equal to the length of the operation grip. Accordingly, at least one of the operation input means should have an end portion enabling to obtain such a movement. As a result, the operation input means should have a large size.
Moreover, in order to enlarge the movable range of the operation grip, the link members should be designed to be larger, which increases the weight of the link members. The weight of the operation input means itself generates a greater inertia, which decreases the operationability and makes it difficult to perform an accurate positioning. This increases the load on the operator.